disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Jr.
James Brown, Jr., a.k.a. Jim Jr., is the son of Jim Dear and Darling and one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1955 hit Lady and the Tramp and its sequel. Personality Appearances Lady and the Tramp (film) In the movie Lady reveals to Trusty and Jock that Jim Dear and Darling are acting strange because Jim Dear came home yesterday and asked Darling if she was okay because he was worried about her being home alone and walking Lady and calling lady THAT DOG. And Darling wouldn't take Lady for a walk yesterday and when Lady tried to play with Darling's ball of string Darling struck her on the back. Jock and Trusty explain to Lady that the reason that Jim Dear and Darling are acting so strange is because they are expecting a baby which are little human creatures that are very expensive but are very cuddly and cute. Then Tramp stops by and tells Lady that with a baby coming things will start to change such as Lady will be only served left over baby food and that Lady will have to sleep outside in a doghouse. Jock shooes Tramp away but before he leaves Tramp tells Lady that when the baby moves in the dog moves out. Jim Dear and Darling figure that they will have their baby in April but don't know if it will be a boy or a girl. Over the next few months Jim Dear start preparing for the baby such as throwing a baby shower and Darling sends Jim out to get her some food such as watermelon and chop suey. Then one rainy night in April Jim Dear calls his Aunt Sarah and lets her know that Darling has had the baby and that it's a boy. Although it is never mentioned what they named the baby it is likely that they named him Jim Jr after his father. One day Lady hears Darling singing to Jim Junior and wonders what a baby is that she sneaks into the bedroom to get a closer look to which Jim Dear lifts Lady up so she can get a look and when she sees baby Jim Jr she thinks that he is so cute and Jim Dear and Darling pet Lady in happiness. A few days later Jim Dear and Darling are leaving to go on a trip to which Lady thinks that they are abandoning Jim Jr but Jim Dear tells Lady that they will back in a few days and that she can help Aunt Sarah take care of Jim Jr. When Aunt Sarah comes she goes into the room and picks up Jim Junior but when Lady comes in Aunt Sarah shooes her out the door and Jim Jr starts crying to which Aunt Sarah believes that Lady scared him but it is likely that he is afraid of Aunt Sarah because he doesn't know her. Aunt Sarah then sings Rock-A By Baby to Jim Junior which sounds horrible compared to Darling's singing. Later on in the movie when Lady is chained up in the Doghouse she sees a rat sneaking into Jim Jr's room and tries to bark and warn Aunt Sarah but Aunt Sarah won't listen and tells Lady to be quiet and closes the window. Tramp then comes and Lady tells him about the rat in Jim Jr's room and Tramp rushes into the house and into Jr's room and finds the rat and fights during which he accidently knocks over the crib and Jim Jr starts crying. Tramp kills the rat and Lady comes in and looks to see if Jim Jr is okay to which he is but then Aunt Sarah comes in and thinks that Tramp has attacked the baby and shooes him into the closet and calls the pound to come and get him. Lady tries to show Aunt Sarah the rat but she grabs Lady and locks her in the cellar. After the pound comes and takes Tramp away Jim Dear and Darling return home and talk to Aunt Sarah about what happened to which Jim Dear releases Lady from the cellar believing that there's been a mistake and Lady shows Jim Dear, Darling, and Aunt Sarah the dead rat in Jim Jr's room proving Tramp to be innocent and Jim Dear and Lady go off to rescue Tramp. On Christmas Eve Jim Jr is seen having his picture taken with Lady, Tramp, and their 4 puppies Scamp, Annette, Danielle, and Collette. Scamp starts playing with Junior's pajamas but Darling picks up Jim Jr and takes up to his room to take a nap. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure He plays with scamp and throw the ball out the window and made scamp get in trouble.He is sad because scamp gets lost until scamp comes back.Then he gets happy. Gallery Jim jr.jpg ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Trivia Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Slender characters Category:Blondes Category:Sapphire-eyed characters